Darling, baby!
by Tsukuyomii
Summary: Who would have thought that going to the concert of her favorite idol would lead Nico to finding... love? NicoMaki AU one-shot with slight NozoEri.


**Maki singing Daring! to Nico just seems so hot.**

* * *

Nico had always hated school. Having to get up so early in the morning, see a bunch of unknown faces that had no meaning in her life whatsoever, pretending to pay attention to boring lectures from her teachers... It was just an ugly routine. She thought it'd change once she entered college, that it would be more fun and exciting, with parties and that kind of stuff. But it wasn't. There was almost nothing interesting going on in her life, and, being 21 years old now, she was starting to worry a bit.

There was only one thing that was keeping her life from being completely dull. Idols. Nico had loved idols ever since she was a young girl, and her love just grew stronger as she grew older. All she'd do at home was listen to idol songs, or dance to their PV's, or pretend she was an idol herself. At home, she would be the 'super idol Nico-nii' whose sole purpose was to bring smiles to peoples faces and hearts. But only at home. She was too afraid of failure, so she never actually tried to audition for any companies.

She also could never afford tickets for any concerts as her family was very poor. But, she was content with just watching her favorite idols from her computer. Especially _that_ particular idol. Nishikino Maki. A professional idol at a very young age, only 19. Nico was absolutely in love with her. It was because of her strong and very powerful voice that melted her heart and ears every time she listened to any of her songs, and her crimson hair that looked so silky and smooth and... Her eyes... Those hypnotizing violet orbs were what Nico had come to fall in love with the most. But Nico had come to accept that Nishikino Maki was just an unapproachable goddess that can only be admired from afar.

Softly humming Maki's new single, Nico made her way to her classroom. She waved at some of her classmates that greeted her and sat on her desk, letting her bag fall next to her leg. She rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes, preparing herself for ultimate boredom. After about a minute, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Nozomi, her childhood friend. She was smirking while Nico seemed confused; why was her friend so excited this early in the morning?

"Nicocchi~" Nozomi sing-sang in a cheerful tone, "Guess what's behind my back!"

"Uhh.. Your tarot cards?" Nico guessed.

Nozomi shook her head and revealed three papers to Nico. "It's a gift from Ericchi. Take a closer look. Do you know what these are, Nicocchi?" She brought them close to her and Nico gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, what?!" Nico shot up from the chair and grabbed the tickets that her friend was holding. "Are these real?!"

"Of course they are." Nozomi chuckled, "They're three tickets to Nishikino Maki's concert; One for me, one for you, and one for Ericchi. Oh, did you notice they're first row too?"

"WHAT?! OH MY MAKI WH-"

"Okay, okay, quiet down Yazawa. Toujou, go back to your seat please. Everyone else, stop staring like you're watching some sort of circus." Their teacher interrupted, successfully silencing any noises in the classroom.

Nico sat back down, blushing. She didn't realize she made a scene. She took a closer look at the tickets. They really were real, and... first row. She glanced at Nozomi, trying to get answers, but the purple-haired girl just smirked and looked away. How in the world did Eri get these?!

* * *

The next day after school, Nozomi and Eri made their way to their favorite pastry shop to have some parfaits, their hands tightly locked together. They briefly talked about how their day went on the way. Eri apparently found a student smoking while using her cellphone so as the student council president she had to suspend her. Nozomi made a joke about Eri being very violent now that she is not in the council with her to hold her back and Eri brushed it off with an 'I've grown up now'.

When they made it to the shop, they sat at their regular table and ordered parfaits. They stood in silence for a while, enjoying the taste of the cold parfait. Eri very soon ordered a second one, while Nozomi still hadn't finished even half of her first one.

"You're going to get fat, Ericchi." Nozomi joked and Eri choked.

She chuckled nervously, "N-No, I won't! I exercise a lot so it's fine! Anyway, did Nico like her present?" Eri questioned her girlfriend as she ate a spoonful of her second parfait with a blissful expression.

Nozomi raised her eyebrows at the sudden topic change but nodded, letting it slide. "She absolutely adored it. Though, she started squealing right as the teacher came in, so I didn't have enough time to take pictures or a video..." She pouted and then giggled.

"I'm very glad she did because I used up my favor from Umi..." Eri sighed and Nozomi placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Umi's probably gonna need you soon again, anyway."

The blonde sighed again and pointed her spoon at Nozomi. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. Who knows what she's gonna ask for this time. She's a devil, I tell you."

"She can't be worse than me, right?" Nozomi smirked and touched her wet spoon on Eri's nose.

Eri grabbed her girlfriend's hand and placed a butterfly kiss on it before sending her girlfriend a dashing smile. "You're the good kind of devil."

Nozomi blushed as she retrieved her hand; She wasn't used to Eri being assertive. Said girl winked and started laughing once she noticed her tomato red face.

"..Jeez, Ericchi you charming idiot." Nozomi pouted once again and licked the yogurt off of Eri's nose which ended up in them making out in the shop.

"I knew I'd find you two in here, but not in this kind of situation..." Nico groaned and pushed their faces apart, breaking their make-out session. "Jeez. Get a room!"

"Aww, Nicocchi, you ruined the mood." Nozomi whined and Eri coughed, patting the empty spot next to her for Nico to sit. "Sorry." Eri mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, like I care about that." Nico scoffed as she sat next to a red Eri, who resumed consuming her parfait in silence.

Nozomi looked curiously at Nico. "So, what brings you here? You don't even like this place."

Nico hugged Eri. "I wanted to thank Eri so so so soooooooo much for the tickets." Eri smiled at the raven haired girl. "No problem, Nico."

"And," Nico continued, releasing the blonde from her death grip. "I need your guys' help tomorrow on what I should wear and stuff..."

"Why?" Eri asked curiously, "It's not like you're going on a date, Nicocchi." Nozomi added with a teasing tone, earning a glare from Nico.

"I know!" She huffed, "But.. we're gonna be in the front row, so, she's probably gonna see me, right?"

Both Eri and Nozomi mouthed an o and nodded. "You're right." Eri mused. "Of course we're gonna help you, Nicocchi." Nozomi shoot a reassuring smile at her shorter friend.

"Thanks." Nico smiled back at both of them and sat up. "I'm going home now to take care of my siblings, you guys can continue whatever you were doing, but make sure you're at my home tomorrow at 6pm, alright? We'll have two hours to get ready."

"Alright, see you, Nico." Eri waved at the girl who had already started making her way out. "See ya!" Nozomi added and waved.

"Bye!"

"Now, Ericchi, where were we?"

Eri deadpanned. "No, Nozomi."

* * *

"Are you really sure this looks good on me?" Nico pointed to the red mini-skirt she was wearing in panic. It was already 7:20pm and she still was not perfect -to her eye-.

"For the last time, Nicocchi, you look perfect." Nozomi tried to reassure the shorter girl who was currently running up and down her room, clutching her now-down hair in frustration.

"Mhm, I agree with Nozomi, Nico." Eri gave her a thumbs up.

"..Okay, fine." Nico sighed as she checked herself out in the mirror for a final time. She glanced at her red leather platforms, then her black pleated mini skirt, and finally, to her white t-shirt that had 'μ's' written on it in calligraphy.

Good enough, she thought. "Let's go, don't wanna miss the start of the concert!" And she ran of her house, on heels, which made her look really hilarious. Nozomi and Eri followed her, trying to hold back their laughter.

They made it to the car and got inside. Eri in the driver's seat, Nozomi and Nico in the back seats. Nico was close to hyperventilating through the entire ride, while Nozomi was trying to comfort her and calm her down. Nothing worked.

About 30 minutes later, they reached the stage Maki was going to be performing on. They got off the car and headed inside. While Eri showed the tickets to the bouncer, Nico and Nozomi stared at the place wide-eyed; it was enormous. Definitely could fit over 50 thousand people in here.

"Alright, let's go." Eri called them over, and they made their way through the crowd into the first row easily.

"Oh my god, this is so cooool!" Nico exclaimed in awe as she looked at the giant stage right in front of them. Nozomi and Eri both nodded, dumbfounded at the size.

The lights slowly started to dim out, and music started playing. "Looks like we came right on time, huh?" Nozomi mused, mostly to herself. "Yeah." Eri replied, focused on the stage.

A hole opened in the middle of the screen, and Nishikino Maki ascended on a platform, wearing a stunning black dress with white pumps.

"Holy makironi..." Nico muttered at the sight of her goddess about 5 meters away from her. "She's so beautiful..."

"Indeed." Nozomi and Eri replied at the same time and giggled, but were interrupted by Maki's voice.

"Good evening everyone!" Maki shouted to the crowd and waved, and loud cheers echoed everywhere. "Time to start this show!" Even more cheers, or more like, screams came from the audience.

"I'm gonna faint. I'm definitely gonna faint." Nico mumbled, her entire body shaking from excitement. "This is too much for me to take, gays."

About an hour later, and much dancing and screaming from everyone, it was time for Maki's final song. "Last one up is Darling!" She shouted to the mic and the intro music instantly started playing.

"My favorite song!" Nico squealed and started swaying to the rhythm, Nozomi and Eri joining in.

 _Darling! You'll be wild!_

At one point during the song, Nico halted her dancing, shocked. Maki was staring at her. Maki. At her. Nico.

 _You say "No.1", you're my only one!_

Maki just sang that directly to Nico. And then she winked at her.

Nico's blush was as red as her eyes, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a fish. "W-W-Wh-Wha"

"Did she just..." Nozomi mumbled, confused. "Did she just sing that part to you?" Eri completed her flustered girlfriends' question, confused like her.

"I-I-I TH-THINK S-SO." Nico stammered and fainted on Nozomi's arms.

* * *

When Nico came to, she was in an unknown room. There was no music or singing, so she assumed the concert had already ended. But.. where did Nozomi and Eri bring her? This room looked like a... changing room? Nico had never been in one, but she was pretty sure she was in one. _Am I... Am I really In HER changing room?! HOW?_

"Oh, you're awake." A voice came from the door and Nico instantly turned around to look. It was her. "I-I'm sorry about what I did on stage, it must have really surprised you, right?" Maki walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Eh, ah, ehh, uhhh.." Nico tried to form a word but she was too stunned to speak. Nishikino Maki was right in front of her, talking to her, and the flirting on stage was real. _Oh my Jesuskino._

"Um, here, have some water." Maki offered Nico a glass of water, and she took a sip. The idol then took a seat next to dying fangirl on the couch. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yazawa... Nico.." She whispered.

"That's a really cute name." Maki complimented with a smile. "It really suits you."

Nico blushed harder than she ever had in her entire life. "Thank you."

"So.." Maki crossed her legs and looked at the shorter girl. "You must be wondering why you're here and why I did that on stage, right?"

"Yes."

"Well... You're here because I told your friends I'd take care of you and... I would actually..." Maki trailed off, gazing into Nico's eyes. "Want to date you, Yazawa-san."

"Ueeeh?!" Nico shouted in shock, "M-Me?! Date me? Wh-"

"Yes, you."

Maki closed the distance between them and captured Nico's lips, her tongue entering her mouth and exploring. Nico kissed her back heatedly, dropping the glass on the carpet in the process. She grabbed Maki's hair roughly and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss even more. Maki pushed her back into the couch and straddled her. She was about to run her hand under Nico's shirt, but before things could get any further, Nico broke the kiss and stared into Maki's violet eyes.

"Is this some kind of prank?" She fearfully asked, her voice quieter than a whisper.

Maki shook her head. "No, Nico, it's not. The moment I laid my eyes on you on that stage, I felt magnetized." Maki chuckled and got off Nico. "Sorry, that probably sounds stupid, but that's how I feel. I like you, Yazawa Nico. Will you please date me?"

"Holy NicoMaki cannon yes!" Nico jumped on her now lover and hugged her while Maki laughed at what she said. "NicoMaki cannon, huh?" She mused, and they both started laughing.

This was the start of something weird, since they knew almost nothing about each other, but definitely awesome for both of them.


End file.
